Keep Running
by AmyVS7
Summary: Cute domestic moment for the Doctor and Rose as the TARDIS lands them in the middle of ... a field in England :S 10th Doctor/Rose. One shot.


Doctor Who fic:

Pairing - 10th Doctor/Rose

Disclaimer - I own nothing .. belongs to BBC Wales

Spoilers - None

Summary - Cute domestic moment for the Doctor and Rose as the TARDIS lands them in the middle of .... a field in England :S

I got the inspiration for this plot whilst myself and my family were driving home from a week's holiday in Devon, England last summer. I just saw fields for miles and miles lol but it was gorgeous! And i actually wrote this story in my notebook in the car...which was very tricky believe me. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

**Keep Running**

The luscious rolling hills of English countryside spread for miles; the smell of sweet summer air was prevalent under the rising orange sun. A blue telephone box materialised in the midst of a bright meadow, literally from nowhere.

Rose Tyler stepped out; smiling at what was before her.

"Oh it's gorgeous out here!" she shouted excitingly to her companion who had now stepped outside to join her.

"Ah, a field…not the most exciting of places."

Rose hit the Doctor playfully on the arm "Oh come on grumpy guts, let's go for a wander."

She took his hand and led the way through the wild yellow flowers. Rose was giggling with happiness, like a child who had had too many sweets, whilst the Doctor was watching her with a wide smile. He never realised that Rose loved the countryside so much. Then again knowing Rose had spent the majority of her life in London, the wonderfully natural English scenery would evidently be a source of great mystery and exhilaration for her.

Rose let go of the Doctor's hand and rushed off laughing, spinning around in the middle of the meadow, the sun bouncing off her golden blonde hair as she twirled around.

She stopped to look at him from a distance, "I bet you can't catch me!"

The Doctor raised his eyebrows but also showed his infamous grin.

"I _so_ bet I can!" he called back.

He began to run towards her, Rose running away from him as fast as was humanely possible, squealing with glee and laughing through her smiles.

The Doctor, equally having as much fun, managed to catch up with her extremely quickly.

Rose gave one final shriek as the Doctor captured her waist "Gotcha!" he whispered into her ear, before tickling her madly.

Both were already breathless from the running, the tickling fight did not help matters.

"Oi cut it out!" Rose said through her tears of laughter.

The Doctor purposefully continued in his tickle attack on Rose until she could hardly breathe.

"Had enough yet Miss Tyler?" the Doctor teased.

Rose grinned "If you do not stop right this second…I will…I will…"

The Doctor rose his eyebrows in amusement "You will what?"

"I will…set my mum on you" she beamed, knowing that would make him submit. The Doctor stopped tickling her, giving a sigh "How did you know that would work on me?" he asked, lying down next to her.

"Experience" Rose replied simply and smiled at him, before flattening her flowing white skirt and slipping off her sandals to enjoy the feel of the flowers between her toes.

The Doctor was gazing at her happily "So, no running for our lives today then?"

Rose looked up at him next to her "Nope…is that going to be a problem?"

"Not in the slightest" he replied and smiled "Even timelords need a break every now and then."

"That's not what you said the other day when you were practically _bragging_ about how much running energy you have, compared to me" Rose said as she gave him a slight nudge and smirked.

"Do you want another tickle fight?" he asked, trying to sound serious but failing miserably.

Rose chuckled "Shush you" and she moved herself a bit closer to him.

The Doctor was perfectly comfortable with letting Rose be very close to him, they seemed to have fallen into a kind of comfortable, unquestionable bond. They did all the normal things people in a relationship would do, yet half the time they did not realise they were doing it.

"So how did we end up here?" Rose inquired.

"Well I set the coordinates for modern day England, and the TARDIS brought us here" he said, gazing at their surroundings.

"Shame we didn't know exactly where we were going, we could have brought a picnic" Rose suggested.

"If you want we could return to the TARDIS, get some food and come back" the Doctor said almost rising to get up and go, but Rose tugged on his arm and made him lie down again.

"No" she said softly and boldly snuggled up to him, her head on his chest "I just want to stay here…with you" she added cautiously.

The nine hundred year old timelord smiled down at his companion, it had been an awfully long time since he had felt this relaxed and this loved. Being here, and having Rose with him, was the ultimate gift he could ever have wished for. She was perfect; she made him feel happier than anyone ever could. He kissed the top of her head, a silent thank-you for all she did for him. This did not go unnoticed by Rose, who smiled and snuggled up to him even more. The Doctor began feeling much bolder so kissed her forehead, then her nose. Rose moved herself up a bit so she could be level with him. He kissed her cheek. She kissed his. Before they met in the middle and their lips joined tenderly.

It remained to be a soft, gentle kiss that lasted for a long while, all the love from their hearts pouring out. Once the two of them broke apart, they smiled directly at one another.

"You don't know how long I've waited to do that" he admitted as he stroked her soft cheek.

"Same here" Rose informed him, feeling on top of the world.

"I don't want to hide this anymore" the Doctor continued "Rose I care for you more than anything, I love you very much."

"I love you" Rose said instantly, she beamed "Can we be a proper couple?"

He grinned joyfully back at her "Yeah…yeah we can."

Rose responded by kissing him, the two kissing much deeper than previously, they were only separated when they heard loud shouting.

Both of them sat up and turned around to see an angry farmer with a pitchfork, yelling at them to get off his land. The Doctor and Rose got up instantly and looked at one another.

"What did you say earlier about no running?" Rose asked with a grin.

The Doctor grinning aswell, whilst taking her hand in his "Come on" and they ran as fast as they could, laughing the entire way, Rose dangling her sandals in her free hand.

Their feelings may have only just been unveiled, but what the Doctor and Rose always knew was, whether it is angry farmers or life threatening alien creatures, together, they would always keep running.

****

Reviews would be appreciated :D thanks for reading!


End file.
